Te amo
by Alice-TheMurderWaffle
Summary: -NO PUEDE ACABAR ASÍ… ¡ASÍ NO TIENE QUE SER!¡NOSOTROS DEBERÍAMOS ESTAR JUNTOS!¡DEBERIAMOS SER FELICES!- KennyxCraig
1. Chapter 1

**Te amo**

"_¿Dónde estoy?, ¿es el infierno?. No. Solo mi cuarto. ¿Qué ocurrió?." _Kenneth salió de su habitación, pero la casa estaba vacía. Salió de su hogar y caminó a la parada de autobús. Al doblar en una esquina vio un charco de sangre y cinta policial _"¿Qué ocurrió aquí?" _se preguntó. Se acercó a un oficial dispuesto a preguntar pero este no respondió, le iba a tocar el hombro pero… su mano atravesó el cuerpo del hombre. _"¿Qué demonios…" _el rubio se percató de la hoja que tenía en su mano **"Kenneth McCormick - Muerto"**. Kenny había muerto… pero esta vez no volvería _"¿Por qué sigo aquí?"._ No era la primera vez que moría pero si la primera vez que moría de verdad y nunca volvería.

Prosiguió su camino hacia donde deberían estar sus amigos. Mientras se acercaba logró divisar a Stan, Kyle, Eric, Wendy, Leopold y… Craig. Nadie sonreía como solían hacerlo ni siquiera hablaban. Notó que Craig tenía dos hojas de papel en la mano, se acercó quedando cerca de un metro de él y en la mano izquierda tenía la carta que él le había entregado el día anterior.

"_Me gustas, Craig"_

Se leía en la carta.

Era cierto, Kenneth McCormick estaba enamorado de Craig Tucker y por fin tuvo el valor de confesárselo. Se entristeció ante la idea de que el chico que siempre estuvo en su corazón lo odiara por tal confesión marica… luego dirigió su mirada hacia la carta de la mano derecha.

"_Kenny… tu también me gustas…"_

El rubio abrió los ojos a sobremanera. Craig lo amaba y él había muerto. No. No podía ser así. No, no lo iba a aceptar.

-NO PUEDE ACABAR ASÍ… ¡ASÍ NO TIENE QUE SER!¡NOSOTROS DEBERÍAMOS ESTAR JUNTOS!¡DEBERIAMOS SER FELICES!- se acercó prácticamente con un salto dispuesto a abrazarlo pero solo se encontró con la nieve bajo los pies de Craig. Se levantó aturdido con unas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Quedó frente al pelinegro, este no lo notaba. Su mirada estaba fija en ambas cartas. Kenny pudo notar como una fina lágrima se deslizaba por el delicado rostro que é siempre había admirado. Las sombras cubrieron las ojos del rubio -Craig…- suspiró.

Ese mismo día se hizo el funeral del difunto asesinado por un auto. Una muerte estúpida según la víctima. Estaba sentado en su ataúd observando como sus amigos y familiares dejaban flores encima de esta. Todos llevaban una flor blanca. Detrás de Kyle estaba Stan, seguido de Eric, luego Wendy y así siguió una no muy larga fila de gente que daba sus condolencias a la familia del chico muerto sin saber que él estaba allí mismo.

Kenny sintió que iba a llorar al no ver a Craig. Ya no había más gente en fila dejando narcisos blancos, solo estaban sentados en las sillas contemplando el ataúd del muchacho. Paso un momento y la luz que entraba por la puerta de la iglesia fue obstruida por una sombra. Era el pelinegro tan amado por él, sin su chucho azul y con un elegante traje negro. Se acercaba lentamente al ataúd de la persona que le confesó sus sentimientos por medio de una carta. Mientras más se acercaba Kenny más sonreía. Dirigió sus ojos a la mano del muchacho, no tenía un narciso blanco sino que una hermosa rosa roja.

Se levantó de su 'asiento' para acercarse a Craig, quién subió el único escalón que separaba el ataúd del resto. Se quedó estático frente aquel cajón de madera. Realmente no podía asimilar la partida del chico de cabellos dorados. Kenny se acercó a él y lo abrazó por los hombros. No quedó de cara al piso como en la mañana. La apegaba a él tanto como podía aunque este no se moviera. Olía su cabello, disfrutaba más de lo que tenía un ser humano disfrutar… aunque estuviese muerto. Craig levantó la mano donde tenía la rosa y la puso sobre el ataúd. Por un momento Kenny creyó que había hecho ese movimiento para rozarlo. Lo sintió como si fuera real, como si aún estuviera vivo. No soportó las lágrimas y ocultó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Craig.

-Te amo, Craig- dijo sorbiendo sus lágrimas.

-Yo también te amo, Kenny- escuchó por parte del pelinegro. Fue un susurro casi inaudible pero el rubio lo escuchó perfectamente. Eran las palabras más hermosas que había escuchado en toda su miserable vida. Tomó su mano y sorpresivamente él correspondió, apretaba su puño en señal de que no quería que lo soltara. Las ahora pálidas manos del rubio acariciaron una mejilla de chico frente suyo. Le dio un beso casto, rápido, fugaz. Fue un beso corto pero parecían los segundo más largos y bellos de ambos. Kenny se separó de Craig y vio como este abría sus ojos lentamente. Definitivamente sintió su beso.

-Eh… ¿Q-qué esta ocurriendo?- Se preguntó Kenny mirando sus manos, se notaba un destello de ellas y del resto de su cuerpo -Craig…- dijo estirando su mano inútilmente. Estaba desapareciendo. No tenía idea de donde iría ahora -… te amo-. Desapareció al momento que unas alas se alzaron detrás de él… sus alas. Se iría para siempre ahora. Pero siempre cuidaría la chico que lo enloquecía.

-Kenny…- fue lo último que escucho de Craig, quién ahora tenía la mirada baja con unas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Kenny se había ido por siempre. Lo único que lamentaba era el no poder abrazar ni besar ni sentir al pelinegro que siempre amo. Solo podría cuidarlo y amarlo desde lejos. Demostrarle sus cariño por cualquier tipo de medio posible. Decirle una y otra vez que lo amaba. Craig alzó la vista y sonrió. Su Kenny lo quería después de todo y aunque no pudo decirle en persona que él sentía lo mismo, supo dentro de sí que el rubio lo había escuchado. Sabía que él siempre estaría allí… y siempre lo amaría.

* * *

><p><em>Review~?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Craig POV**

Hace exactamente un mes Kenny murió. Simplemente no puedo creerlo… ver sus ojos al momento en que me entregó esa carta… y todo esto sólo por un accidente de auto.

Cada día que fui a su tumba, dejando una vela siempre. Hice esto todos los días… hasta que no había espacio para más…

No puedo hacer nada al respecto. Desde que se fue hay un vacío en mi corazón. Pero él no va a volver… Nunca voy a ser capaz de sentirlo en mis brazos... No voy a verlo sonreír nunca más… Nunca voy a sentir el tacto cálido de sus labios... Nunca más voy a escuchar su voz...

La vida parece injusta... pero tengo que seguir adelante. No sé cómo, ya que no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Ni siquiera he ido a la escuela. Si lo hago, mi mente vuela lejos… Solo pienso en Kenny…

No sé si soy capaz de superar su muerte. Porque lo amo mucho… él es dueño de mi corazón y mi alma…

**Kenny POV**

Yo estoy aquí Craig ... pero no puedo llegar. Veo que sufres todos los días, y yo soy la razón. Es horrible. Incluso para mí. Siempre pensé que la muerte sería el final. Pero no... ahora camino en la tierra a tu lado. Y todo lo que veo es tu pena ... Anhelo tu calidez, tus labios... estar cerca de ti.

Nunca voy a tener el libertad de sentir estos privilegios.

Si trato de tocar, toco nada. Pero nunca olvidaré la vez en que pude rozar tu mejilla… ese día tan maravilloso…

* * *

><p>Kenny trató de tocar a Craig por última vez .. Se dio la vuelta cuando vio llorar Craig.<p>

Sus caminos se separan en este momento… Ni Craig ni Kenny lograbran superar la pérdida por completo.

* * *

><p><strong>South Park (c) Trey y Matt<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Te amo**

_**Final alternativo - Happy End**_

-¿Sabes, Craig? Tuve un sueño- dijo Kenny mientras estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol al lado de un pelinegro.

-¿Qué clase de sueño?- preguntó curioso pero sin abandonar su fiel voz monótona.

-Era… sobre ti. Ya había muerto y nunca más volvía-

-Es obvio que si mueres no vuelves, ¿no?-

-Si supieras- suspiró -Estaba en mi cuarto y salí a buscarte, ya estaba muerto y no me podías ver ni sentir-

-¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme?-

-Por que quería saber de una u otra manera tu repuesta a una carta que te entregué-

-No me haz dado carta alguna-

-Je… cierto… creo que será mejor que te la dé- Kenny sacó de su bolsillo un papel doblado y algo arrugado. Craig lo miró de reojo y tomó la nota entre sus manos. Lo desdobló y casi al instante sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Miró a Kenny y abrió la boca para hablar pero no articuló palabra alguna

-Ehmm… bueno… me gustaría saber que opinas- dijo el rubio desviando a mirada algo sonrojado.

-Kenny… ¿es una broma o algo así?- Craig tenía la mirada gacha.

-¿Una broma? ¡Claro que no, Craig!. Es cierto lo que allí esta escrito. Es todo lo que siento desde hace mucho tiempo. Te amo y te lo podría decir siempre.-

El pelinegro callaba. Kenny solo lo observaba mientras sostenía su mano. Luego de un silencio que pareció eterno una lágrima parecía surcar el rostro de Craig.

-Tu… tu también me gustas, Kenny…- los ojos del mencionado brillaban como nunca y solo atinó a abrazar al chico a su lado -No… no quiero que esto sea un sueño-

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo, Craig. Poder disfrutar de abrazarte y sentir tu calor y ese aroma tan… característico tuyo. Te amo, Craig.-

-También te amo, Kenny. No me dejes-

-Nunca lo haría.- Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso casto. Quería que ese momento fuera especial y único suyo. Lo amaba y Craig a él. No podía ser más feliz. Luego de ese sueño se confesó por temor que ocurriese.

_No había día en el que no se abrazaron. No existía el día en que no se dieran el beso. No había momento en el que sus miradas no se encontraran. Nunca va a haber un instante en el que no se digan:_

_**Te amo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroi: <strong>Ehmm... bueno... decidí hacer un final alternativo ya que el otro me pareció... ya saben... triste _

_**Karasu: **Te odiaré por siempre por ese final ;-;**  
><strong>_

_**Kuroi: **También fue a petición de una amiga ;D Gracias por leer! x3  
><em>


End file.
